Shutter
by Dajypop
Summary: Tseng tries to put together the pieces in his mind. TsengRufus
1. RufusSexual

**Title: Shutter**

**Author: Lacey**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter: 1/10**

**Words: 216**

**Pairing: TsengRufus**

**Summary: Tseng tries to put together the pieces in his mind.**

**Warnings: Tseng POV, **

**AN: Another contest entry on TMB. :3 This time, it's the Shuffle contest. This story won't be in chronological order, but it will definitely be fun. At some point, I may or may not include a map to which chapter to read first to get them in order. Or I won't, it all depends on what my lovely beta says. :3 Anyways, here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Rufus-Sexual**

"_I saw Elena leaning over you today, with this expression akin to a lion leering over its prey." Rufus informs me coldly, regarding me with a glare so cold I feel myself frozen in place. I gasp a little and close my eyes, shaking my head quickly._

"_She has always liked me, Sir, but I do not enjoy her in quite that way." He nods at me and the glare lowers a few levels._

"_Then tell her to back off."_

_  
"She will question why, sir."_

"_Because you are mine; mind, body, soul, all of it is mine. And if she thinks she can take that away from me, she is sadly mistaken."_

"_She couldn't even if I wanted her to."_

"_And why is that?" _

"_Because..." I feel my cheeks heat up a bit as I speak, "I'm RufusShinrasexual." He looks at me like I've just shot his dog, then he chuckles a bit...but not cruelly._

"_Ah, I see. Well, then. Does that make me Tsengsexual?" _

"_It sounds an awful lot like Transexual..." I offer, but we're both giving soft laughs._

The thought of that day saddens me. I remember specifically what happened after we had such a nice conversation...and I'll never forgive myself for it.

* * *

**AN: Alright, that's it for the first part. :3 I just hope it's good. :3**


	2. Newest Recruit

**Chapter:2/10**

**Words: 202**

**Warnings: Tseng POV**

**AN: Second chapter, but it isn't in order with the first! Haha, take that, Order! :3 Anyway, here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Newest Recruit**

"Sir? You wanted to see me?" As I walk into his office, it's a flat-out mess. His hair, too, is a mess; he almost looks to be completely and utterly disheveled. I make a note that a redhead just left his office.

"Yes, I did." He gives me a soft smile, that quickly turns to an almost sadistic smirk. "Come here."

I walked over obediently, in my youth and naivety I didn't realize why he wanted me that much closer to him. He stood up once I was beside him and brushed a hand over my cheek. I blinked at him, then he smiled again.

"Sir...?" He leant in and kissed my lips, eyes closed, and I shuddered. My young body reacted to his attentions as if I were a virgin. And, really, I was. He pinned me to the desk as we kissed, and soon I began to respond in kind. It didn't take long before we had some sort of new 'worker-boss relation', and just thinking about it, now, makes even me blush. I was the one that stopped his raid of all of the company's willing, though. He began to only do this with me.

* * *

**AN: Alright, I know they're short so far, but I like them. :3**


	3. If You Thought This Was Over

MP0;**Chapter: 3/10**

**Words: 205**

**Warnings: Tseng POV**

**AN: Another chapter, yay! 8D I'm getting through these pretty well, I think. :3 I keep getting inspiration somehow, from all sorts of things. :3 Here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: If You Thought This Was Over**

I stare at his desk; it's still as neat as usual, but it has gone untouched by anyone but me for days. The President has gone into hiding after the remnants broke in here, searching for their "mother". We were nothing to them, it seemed, and he had to leave and was not allowed to tell anyone where he was going. He went by himself, somewhere safe.

Every so often, my phone will vibrate and I will look at it hopefully, but it usually isn't him. However, as it rings, I know exactly who it is.

_Did you think I would leave you out completely, Tseng?_

_The text seems almost monstrous._

_No, sir._

_Then why haven't you texted me, yet?_

_Didn't know if you wanted me to, sir._

_Will you stop that? Really, if you thought I was done with you, then you should know better._

I guess I should, shouldn't I? I know he always knows best and he's always ready for something new to come in between us.

_What would you like me to do, then, Rufus? I know he likes it when I call him by his real name._

_Call me, now. I'm in a safe place and shouldn't be bothered._

* * *

**AN: The next chapter will be longer, I swear! I'm having a hard time telling this in scenes...it's a little difficult. ;;**


End file.
